Strawberry Pocky
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A box of strawberry pocky, lead to things that he didn't quite expect


**Title: Strawberry Pocky****  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: CC/Lelouch  
****Warnings/Spoilers: S1, Possible OOC  
****Author Notes: I had to reupload this story and two others because of accidental deletion. Thanks Alex for Betaing  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass  
**

Lelouch silently stared at the box of strawberry pocky in his hand.

He had already given the other boxes to his friends, male and female alike -- not to mention a box to his younger sister and Sayako -- and he had received many boxes of pocky in return; all sorts of flavors, including chocolate and strawberry.

So it wasn't like Lelouch needed another box another of strawberry pocky, and he might as well give it to his roommate C.C. It wasn't like he had really given her anything yet, and he supposed that he could be nice to the girl every once in awhile.

Even if she did steal his bed and use his credit card to buy endless amounts of pizzas, she had given him a gift to step up his plans in killing his father, and finding out the truth about his mother's death and his younger sister's disability.

Lelouch silently glanced at the green-haired woman sitting on his bed, dressed in one of his white button-up shirts -- noticing that she wore only that and nothing else -- and surprisingly she wasn't eating pizza; she was just sitting there.

"You are back early," C.C. said, glancing at him -- probably on instinct from him opening up the door that lead to his bedroom.

"No student council meeting today," he replied.

C.C. nodded before asking, "Will you be going to the Black Knights' base now?"

"No, I have nothing planned for the Black Knights now, and Britannia seems to be pretty quiet lately," Lelouch replied, before tossing her the box of Strawberry Pocky which she caught effortlessly. "Here!"

C.C. silently glanced at the box in confusion. "What is this?"

"Pocky. It's a dessert," he explained. "People often exchange pocky between friends and significant others today."

"Why?" she asked, her golden eyes never leaving the rectangular box of pocky in her hands. C.C. had never heard of it before, despite her age.

"Tradition I suppose," Lelouch replied, and he supposed that it was a tradition like all holidays were. Someone had started it, and eventually it caught on as the years went by. They had even started to play games -- mostly for significant others -- where they somehow end up kissing each other. Two people would slowly start to bite into the same pocky stick from opposite ends, being careful not to break it, until they eventually would kiss.

"You should try it," Lelouch said.

C.C. silently stared at the box again before deciding to open it, seeing the thin, pink-covered rectangular strips and deciding to pull one out before moving to bite into it.  
The mixture of the cookie and strawberries tasted sweet in her mouth, and she couldn't help but slowly smile.

"It's good," she replied, moving to grab another piece of pocky after finishing the previous one, "but pizza is still better."  
Lelouch rolled his eyes, not really surprised by the comment his green-haired roommate had made. To C.C., pizza was the food of the gods.

"You really hold pizza in such high regard," Lelouch remarked, moving to open a box of chocolate pocky and taking one of them out.

"Well, there might be one thing that tastes better than pizza," C.C. teased seductively, standing up from her position on the bed and moving to where Lelouch was sitting at his desk, before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

What was supposed to have been a simple chaste kiss quickly turned into a more passionate one, and Lelouch couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when C.C. pulled away and walked back over to sit on his bed, not that he would ever show it or tell her that.

Lelouch watched as his green-haired partner pulled out a pocky stick from the box and chewed on the strawberry-covered sweet.  
Damn witch, he mused, but nonetheless took another bite of his chocolate pocky stick, still watching the witch who seemed oblivious to the world munching on her strawberry pocky.

**- The end.**

**please review  
**


End file.
